Peak Human Physical Characteristics
Summary A Peak Human is character with bodily functions at the maximum limit of human condition. It means that the character is way stronger, has more endurance and is faster than even other extremely athletic people could possibly achieve. They are the highest level a real life human could achieve. Peak Humans are classified under "9-C" within our Tiering System. Possible Uses Strength: A Peak Human can at least do some of these feats: * Break several things made of metal (doors, bars, etc) * Punch hard to enough to seriously injure and even kill a human * Pick up hundreds of kilograms (horses, tree trunks and even small cars) Speed: A Peak Human can at least do some of these feats: * Run a few times faster than a normal athlete * Run fast enough to outrun a bike or a wild animal * Attack so fast that a normal human can´t react Durability: A Peak Human can at least do some of these feats: * Survive hits that could seriously harm a normal man (Like being hit by baseball bats in weak areas) * Endure falling high enough to break a bone, * Withstand being stabbed in fatal areas and still be able to fight Users Strength: * Soke Takayuki Kubota (A Karate master who trains by punching steel beams and striking his hands with a hammer. Was also said to kill hogs at his local slaughterhouse by hitting them in the head when he was a kid.) * Zydrunas Savickas (He could easily lift 947 pounds, and pull 1117 at his fullest) * Bruce Lee (The father of Jeet Kune Do and innovator of Mixed Martial Arts. He was able to rupture a 100-150 lb sandbag and hold a 75 lb barbell in a lateral position for several seconds, which bodybuilders have extreme difficulty accomplishing. Bruce could also split wood and knock Karate experts off the ground by only punching from an inch away, which would severely limit his range of motion and strength) Speed: * Usain Bolt (He reached a speed of 27 miles per hour. A normal man can only reach a speed of 12 miles per hour. Has been known for toying around with other olympians during his races. Even stopping momentarily yet still able to get first place) * Bruce Lee (He could attack so fast that cameras sometimes had problems to catch his movements, forcing him to move more slowly while on set so that he could be clearly recorded. World Martial Arts champions would react to his punches after they were already thrown. He could also grab a penny out of a fellow martial artists' hand and replace it with a dime or other coin before they could close their hand) 'Durability: ' * Berserker Vikings (According to some stories, a Berserker could be stabbed multiple times with no armor and live to tell the tale) * Shaolin Monks (Through hours upon hours of torturous training each day, various Kung Fu masters have conditioned their body to the point of being able to bang their heads on stone, get stabbed in the throat by spears, lay on top of tridents and many more with little to no pain) Category:Abilities